Silver Moon
by IndieArtist
Summary: hinata is the last heiress of her dead familys wealth. assasins want her dead so it will be theirs. kiba has been assigned to protect her but has a deadly secret that could kill her. problem? Hinata falls in love with kiba. the man meant to kill her.
1. and so it begins

Silver moon

I don't own naruto. Property of Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

And so it begins

The cold wind whipped around his face as he watched the warm scene unfolding

inside the castle. His stare didn't falter for the hours he watched. Even in the dark he

could see as well as he could if the sun was shinning. Four cloaked figures stood waiting

behind him to see what his next move would be. Finally he spoke.

"The countdown begins today." He said quietly. The hooded figures nodded solemnly

before taking off into the night, fallowing their leader.

Inside the castle a baby was born. A mother held her tenderly and the father watched

by her side. Mrs. Hyuga watched as her first born daughters eyes darted with wonder

from each face in the room to the next.

"Hinata" she said staring down into her tiny face. "Her name will be Hinata Hyuga."

Her husband squeezed her shoulders lightly as he smiled with approval.

On the other side of the room a small one year old boy sat by the door, curiosity filling

his face. Little did they know inside that boy was a monster waiting to be unleashed.

8 years later

Hinata watched with the same wide eyed wonder that she had as a baby. She sat high

in a tree with her Kimono tied up around her knees and her sleeves rolled up to her

shoulders. If her father knew she wasn't at her lessons... She shook the thought out of her

head as she continued to watch the boys experienced movements. He would dodge, duck,

and dive out of the way of flying shuriken from every direction. Who was this boy? He

was her age but had the strength and wit of someone twice as old! Finally he was hit.

The impact sent him flying back into the tree Hinata was perched upon. She wobbled

before falling from the branch with a yelp. She covered her eyes and prepared for impact

but instead she was caught by two strong arms. She looked up at a scowling face of the

man who was training the boy.

"Lady Hinata? What are you doing here watching Kiba?" She scrambled down from his

arms before giving a low bow and taking off into the woods. She could hear Kibas voice

as she disappeared into the brush.

"Who was that girl Kakashi? She's weird…"

Hinata jumped over bushes and darted between trees as fast as she could. She stumbled

and fell to the ground with a thud as she reached the land just outside the castle. She

hurried back up to her feet and took off running again. She unrolled her purple sleeves so

the floral pattern fell to her hands. As she struggled to open the giant wooden doors the

tie on her kimono let loose so the Kimono came down from her knees to her feet. She

shuffled across the marble floor and up the grand staircase. She slipped through one of

the doors on the third floor and quietly walked across the room. She paused in front of a

woman sitting at a table with two seats. The table was in front of a window that stretched

to the roof and was wide enough to fit the length of two king size beds.

She hid behind her brown, wavy hair, leisurely reading one of the many books atop

the table. "You're late…"

Hinata took a bow as a blush crept across her face. "I'm sorry Kurenai-san! I- I..."

Kurenai put up one hand to silence her before closing the book. "Just sit Hinata… and

make sure your not late again."

Hinata quickly sat down and tried her hardest to focus. No matter how hard she tried

there was only one thing she could think about. 'Kiba.. so that's his name.'


	2. pardon my intrusion

Chapter 2: "pardon my intrusion.."

I do not own naruto. Property of kishimoto

8 more years later

Hinata sat starring at the girl in her vanity mirror. Nothing could bring her comfort or

ease the spasmodic butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. Not the sun warming her

back, the feel of her silk gown she had worn to bed, and especially not the small diamond

necklace that hung around her neck. She touched the jewel gently, letting her eyes stray

down to its shimmering surface. It was so light yet it felt so heavy; like a noose rather

than I necklace. It wasn't actually the necklace but rather what it symbolized. It was

passed down from Hyuga generation to generation at their sixteenth birthday. It saddened

her to think of how many mothers had clasped the chain around their daughters neck.

Hinata had to do the clasping since her father had the lack of expertise of putting on

jewelry and her mother was long gone. She knew tonight was going to be a big deal.

There would be at the _least_ 400 guests attending. She knew it would end up around five

to six hundred and that made her feel even sicker. She didn't do well around people, she

never had. She was quiet and shy, not at all a leader. She would most likely stumble

down the stairs at her grand entrance, spill food on her dress, or some how burn the castle

down. She sighed as she stood up from her velvet stool. It didn't matter now, there was

nothing she could do to stop this from happening,



Hinata took a deep breathe and was certain that she was going to faint. She took one last

glance in the mirror before she went downstairs to meet her doom. She had a diamond

tiara set in front of her curly bun. The diamond necklace now had complimentary

earrings her sister had bought her. She wore a strapless white shining dress that was

excruciatingly tight down to her waist where it let go and flowered out to a graceful

slope. There were outlines of violet flowers covering her dress. When she was done with

her final inspection she couldn't find a reason to stall any longer. She was already well

past fashionably late.

She walked as slow as she could, still in disbelief that she was

dreading her own birthday "party" despite the understatement. She stood before the

grand doors leading down to the ball room, listening to her introduction. When the doors

began to open she rolled her eyes one last time before giving off that radiantly fake smile

she had acquired over the years. The room started to buzz with claps and cheering as she

made her way carefully down the stairs. She could hardly believe her luck when she

made it all the way to the marble floor without landing on her face. The music and talking

quickly started up and she was glad she could remove the all to sweet grin from her face.

She scowled, but only for a second in fear that someone would see. She was about to take

off across the ball room when she found out that her scowl had gone unnoticed.

She could hear a chuckle coming from her left where three teenage boys stood

dressed in solid black pants that were tucked into thin and tight black boots with white

straps running up them, what looked like a black kimono but was the length of a

shirt(sasukes shirt from the shippuden episodes), and a white belt for the shirt to be

tucked into. One of the boys had shaggy black hair and deep circles around his eyes. He

didn't even mind to look at her but instead gazed off bored in a different direction. Next

to him stood a blonde boy with blonde hair and a black head band. He was the one

snickering. And next to the blonde stood a familiar face. Brown hair, red face paint, no

hair band, it was Kiba all right. She had never talked to him despite her growing

curiosity. She blushed a deep red before turning around on her toes and quickly walked to

the other side of the room.



Standing just inside the door was Hachi. A rather large square shaped man with a

hard face and big hands. Just like his outward appearance, he was a rugged man who

went straight to point about everything. Right now he sat on a bench just inside the giant

oak doors the front entrance of the castle. He had a cigarette hanging from between his

pressed lips and his face leaning against a balled up fist. He could hear a nock at the door

and the second the sound echoed from the oak a mousy look butler came hurrying across

the floor with the pitter patter of his small feet. He reached the door murmuring

something about how guests should show courtesy and show up on time. Hashi just

chuckled to himself and turned his face away, staring at the golden floral patterns on the

wall.

"Why who are you?" said the irritated butler.

"Pardon my intrusion but I have blood to spill."

There was a slash, a grunt, and a two thuds. Hashi whipped his head around to see the

end of a blade extended past the wooden door, dripping in blood. On the floor laid the

beheaded butler, his fingers still twitching and his eyes still searching.


	3. hide and seek

Chapter 3: hide and go seek

Property of Kishimoto

Hinata hadn't noticed the quickened pace and nervous eyes of the castle guardians.

She was to busy dancing and pretending to listen to a pompous boy rattle on about his

fathers wealth. She finally snapped back into reality when a smooth voice interrupted her

day dreaming.

"May I cut in?" The boy automatically stopped his bragging and walked away from

Hinata with a defeated look upon his face. She could see why he backed down so quickly

with just a glance at the intruders face. It was the dark haired boy that had been standing

with kiba and the other blonde kid. He had an expressionless face as he took her hand and

rested the other one right above her waist. True Hinata was shocked that one of the

guardians would dare try to leave his duties to mingle with royalty but she was even more

relieved that she had someone interesting to talk to.

He smiled, but his eyes remained the same blank gaze. "Happy birthday Lady

Hinata." Hinata opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, giving him a

confused look. He chuckled lightly to himself. "I'm sure you're wondering why I am

dancing with you, no?" he said, a vague French accent lingering in each word. She

nodded her head slowly waiting for a reply. "My name is Brajan," He began. He stopped

for a second and looked as if contemplating something deeper than he let on "we are

having some minor _trouble_ with some quests at the moment and I am just here as sort of a

safety net. But there is no need to worry." He smiled once again but she knew it was

meaningless.

As if to challenge Brajan's smile the lights went out and the band stopped there

instruments. There were gasps that broke out through the room and a couple women let

out a yelp of surprise. Heads were turning every which way but this didn't distract Hinata

from how Brajan's eyes became intense and how he pulled her close enough to be in an

embrace.

"Tell me," Hinata whispered looking up at Brajan. He glanced down at her and they

locked eyes. "are these _guests _unwelcome?" Brajan clenched his jaw and nodded his head

slightly. Hinata's breathe caught in her throat as she noticed that there were guardians

standing at the doors and scattered all around the wall. There were even some standing on

the balcony by the windows. She could now hear her fathers voice ring out above the

panicked crowd.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, attention please! There have been some obvious

technical difficulties with the lighting. I apologize and assure you that every thing is

fine." He said with a reassuring smile. Even in the dark he beamed from the table he

stood on top of.

The second he was done with his minor speech the door blew open with

extraordinary strength. It crashed against the walls and set the ball room shaking. The

second there was room, three metal arrows shot through the door way straight towards

Hiashi Hyuga. With three thuds they shot through him, two in his chest and one is his

stomach. He looked down in shock before falling back off the table with a grunt.

Hinata's face dropped and her whole body felt as heavy as marble. She could hear her

uncle screaming his brothers name as he ran towards the bloodied body. Her cousin Neji

was holding her sister Hanabi back as she kicked and screamed to be let go. Hinata felt

her knees give out as she slid to the floor, tears slipping down her cheeks. She was

quickly lifted up into Brajan's arms. She could hear the slow steady steps of someone

entering the room and then the doors closing just as fast as they had opened. On the wall,

where the doors had swung open, there were two giant blood splatters and chunks of flesh

falling from where the guardians by the door had been crushed. People started screaming

and running in every direction while the man walked slowely down the stairs. He

deflected every man and weapon that came his way with ease. As he sauntered off into

the middle of the room, Brajan turned and took off with Hinata in his hands.

He flung her on his back and pulled out three small metal balls that looked like

bullets out from his pocket. He flung them at the wall and it exploded. Hinata cringed

when she heard her uncles frantic screaming stop with a sudden choking sound. But she

passed out when she heard her sister scream for the last time.



Hinata woke up when she felt herself hit the floor. She sat up suddenly only to lean

over a puke on the grass below. She looked up to see Brajan blown backwards by a blue

light. He tumbled across the ground before regaining his composure. He pulled out two

Fuuma shuriken. He twirled them around so they looked like giant metal windmills

slicing through the air. "RUUUUUN!!" he screamed as he charged towards the spikey

red haired cloaked figure who had shot him. Hinata kicked off her high heels and took

off running. She recognized the land she was at immediately. It was the place she had

stumbled across to get to the training grounds she went to, to secretly watch Kiba

practice. She could hear cackling laughter coming from up ahead as she entered to forest.

There were black figures over head, jumping quickly from tree branch to tree branch. She

couldn't see them because of the speed they traveled. Her chest started to burn because of

the cold night air scorching her lungs. She tripped over a root and skidded across the

forest floor. She cursed her coordination as she crawled into some near by bushes. Her

ankle was twisted and she cringed in pain every time she moved it. She could hear them

talking now.

"Where did that bitch go?"

"I don't know. I guess she's making it into a game for us!"

"What, Hide and Go Seek?"

"Well I guess so… come out come out where ever you aaaare!"

" It's no use… we've already killed your whole family. Now be a dear and come out. "This _is_ getting quite ridiculous. If you do I promise not to slice you down the middle like that squeaky brat of a sister you have"

"You should have seen the blood pore…. I wonder if yours is just as delicious…"

They started to laugh wickedly at the thought of her face while listening to them. She

shivered at the high pitched cackle of the woman and the could sounding chime of the

man. She bit her lip as they drew near the bush.

"Hello love…" the man cooed. She saw a large hand shoot through the bushes and rap

around her neck. She was yanked violently to her feet. Her weak knees buckled under his

hazel gaze. He pinned her small body up against a tree and slowly slid her up. Her feet

left ground and she became light headed and blue in the face. He started to laugh, his

eyes wide with pleasure; or maybe with psychosis. Not to long after her feet had left the

ground they were reunited. She had to close her eyes and turn her head away as the blood

splashed across her face. His grip loosened as his dismembered arm hit the floor. He

started to shriek in agony as he held his bloody nub at the elbow. The woman's head

turned in every direction to see where it came from as she screamed curse words. It

wasn't long until another kunai went flying through the air but this time it was aimed for

her. She blocked it with the metal bands that were hid beneath the black cloak. She

stumbled backwards looking at the direction that the kunai had come from. Instead, from

above Kiba dropped from a branch and collected a blood soaked Hinata into his arms. He

darted away through the trees before the woman could even turn her head. He whistled as

he spun out of the way from a branch. Hinata muffled a scream as a giant white beast of a

dog came crashing through trees towards them. Kiba jumped on to his back with grace as

they accelerated forwards. There was no way those two could catch them at the speed the

were going. Kiba never loosened his grip on Hinata as she sat in his lap starring over his

shoulder. She knew this was the last time she would ever see the castle, her home.


	4. village

Chapter 4: Village

Property of Kishimotto

Hinata lay on the ground in the light of the fire. She had woken up hours before but

didn't have the courage to get up. She was afraid that if she gave life another chance she

would do something reckless that would probably lead to her undoing. So instead she

stared. She stared at the cave wall breathing evenly and deeply. The more she thought

about her dead family the more her body seemed to way until it threatened to crush her

into the ground. Yet oddly enough she dreaded the thought of not thinking about them; as

if she didn't then they would disappear from her memory forever. Eventually she felt

someone's intruding presence behind her.

"Gone.." she whispered to the mysterious person. "I'm the very last of the Hyuga

family." She could hear the person sigh as he knelt down beside her.

"For all I know," Kiba began "I'm the last of my family too." At the sound of his

familiar voice Hinata moved for the first time. She whipped herself around to stare at him

with grieving eyes. Eyes full of hunger. Hunger for companionship at her moment of

distress. It was all she needed. When he placed his hand on her shoulder she bit her lip

as the truth of her future crashed violently into her, drowning her in every misery that

was capable at of her small body. Hinata cried for the first time in what felt like eternity.

She sobbed into her hands, tears leaking between her fingers. It killed Kiba to know there

was nothing her could do to take away her devastation. He knew far to well what she was

going through.



It took a while but Kiba eventually got Hinata to cooperate and talk about plans

for what was to happen. By the time he calmed her down Naruto and Brajan came

running through the cave entrance. They were both out of breathe and were covered in

many bandages from the previous fights.

"We covered within three miles of the cave full of booby traps." Naruto announce. "I

couldn't sense any chakra within range of the cave." Kiba nodded sharply before seating

himself beside Hinata. "Good, now it's time for planning. Where will be go to

tomorrow?" Hinata's eyes shot up with alarm noticeably flashing behind them.

"We just got here!" She complained. "Why would we leave already?" Everyone

seemed shocked at her sudden outburst. After a few startled seconds Brajan answered her

question with his soothing voice.

"Lady Hinata… We need to keep moving. Staying in one spot is far too dangerous. Until

we can come up with a better plan that's our only option. We can't allow our enemies to

become familiar with our surroundings. If they do it will make us more susceptible to

attacks."

Hinata stared into the fire, worlds away. She nodded wearily with a grave look on her

face. This was the last thing she needed. She wanted to rest and collect the pieces of her

broken spirit before she could move on.

Kiba quickly took her silence as an opportunity to talk. "We'll need to change her

appearance somewhat but mostly we'll have to disguise her scent. They have trackers and

even if it doesn't throw them off completely it will at least give us more time. The plan is

to hit the village in less than an hour. After one night we will move straight to our next

destination." When he mentioned their soon to be whereabouts he flashed a quick look in

Brajans direction. Brajan sharply nodded in understanding. Hinata's suspicions were

raised by the boys odd behaviors but she still didn't ask questions.

"Kiba," Naruto spoke up. "wouldn't it be more wise to leave as soon as possible?"

Kiba nodded his head slowly. "Right." he said in agreement. "We'll have to stay over

night in this cave for about one more night before we are forced to move. But to stay in

the village during the day would be the smartest move. They would expect us to come out

only at night. Besides, they don't want to disturb the citizens so they won't be on high

alert during the day."

When another silence over took the cave Hinata couldn't take it. She threw her head

back with a groan of annoyance. All the questions that had been burning inside her were

now exploding out. "What are trackers?" She started off as she gazed sharply at

Kiba. When he opened his mouth to reply she shot more questions at him. "Why do we

have to leave so soon? Where are we going next? What does Brajan have to do with it?

Where are we? What bastards are responsible for the deaths of my family?"

With the last question the silence in the cave grew thick with shock and anxiety.

Kiba exhaled sharply through his nose as he glared at the girl with a hardened expression.

He took a deep breathe before beginning. " Trackers are a special kind of dog that have

chakra and that are trained to fallow scents. I already explained to you why we have to

leave so soon, I don't know where the hell we are, you'll find out where we're going

soon enough, don't question Brajan because he's here to protect you _princess_, and it was

the Ohamu clan that killed your family!" he snarled with just as much (if not more)

frustration imbedded in his voice.

Hinata flushed in embarrassment at her scolding. She cleared her voice and twirled

her fingers together. "Sorry" she mumbled.

Kiba took a deep breathe and stood. "Let's go.."

Hinata snapped her gaze up to see his hand extended for her to take. When she took his

hand he flung her up with ease and strength. She gasped as a white blur came zipping out

from the depths of the cave. She smothered a scream as the beast of a dog came trotting

up to Kiba's side. Kiba scratched his ears and smiled. "You're not afraid of Akamaru are

you?"

Hinata took a couple steps forward and patted the large dog awkwardly on the head.

He seemed to accept this timid gesture by licking her arm. She pulled it back and made a

face at the feel of his saliva on her arm. Kiba chuckled lightly as he flung his leg over

Akamaru and, once again, held out his hand to Hinata. She had difficulty seating herself

on Akamarus back with her dress still on.

"Don't worry," Naruto said grinning. "We'll get you some more comfortable clothes

when we get to the village. As soon as the words were spoken they were off. Gliding

through the trees with Hinata clutching tightly to the back of Kiba's shirt. At the speed

they were traveling it didn't take them long to reach the village. Kiba ordered a pouting

Akamaru away and they walked through the main gates of the village's entrance.

It was harder then imagined to blend in with three boys in the same outfit and a girl

in formal attire heading down the street of curious eyes, gossiping lips, and gaping

mouths. First thing was first: Hinata's clothes. They stopped before a store that seemed

suitable enough. Only then did it occur to Hinata that they had zero money. None. Nada.

Zilch. She gazed up to Kiba worried "What are we gonna do about money?"

Without taking his gaze from the entrance of the door he pulled out a bulging leather

sack from his shirt. He threw it in the air in front of Hinata and she fumbled to catch it.

She moved a piece of hair behind her ear as she stared in curiosity at the pouch. She

gently pulled the draw string and gasped when hundreds of folded 200 dollar bills were

seen. "There's more where that came from." Kiba said opening the door and walking in.

Brajan walked through after him and Naruto caught the door. He smiled politely as he

held it open to Hinata with his arm gesturing towards the inside. "We snatched it when

we first heard there was trouble. Just in case… It was in a special vault your father kept

for such emergencies as this." He said softly.

Hinata just nodded even though he couldn't see her. Naruto bounded up behind her

linking his arm with hers. "Come on now!" He said cheerily "you're a girl, shopping is

suppose to be your forte!" Hinata smiled softly at his eagerness too cheer her up. She

gasped at the foreign feel of a smile on her lips. Could she _really_ be smiling at a time like

this?!

Naruto was right. It didn't take Hinata but a minute to find herself some suitable

clothing. She wore purple sandles that most common ninjas wore. She had Capri pants

that went half way down her thigh and a purple belt. She had a fishnet shirt that was

slightly longer then shoulder length and a gray, belly button, short sleeve jacket with

purple Konoha leaves on the sides. On to the next task!

After several failed attempts to get Hinata to cut her hair the boys gave up and settled

for a bun with a purple ribbon tied in it. They visited different perfume and lotion stores

before stocking up on many different, and popular, scents for Hinata to hide beneath.

They visited the food supplies and weapons stores. They went to department stores for

basic needs until they felt they had everything they needed. By the time they were done

with all their shopping it was getting dark.

They walked down the cobble stone street with Kiba in the lead and Brajan just a step

behind him. Hinata and Naruto walked a couple paces behind while Naruto chattered

mindlessly and Hinata nodded, pretending to pay attention.

All of a sudden Naruto stopped mid sentence and haulted where he stood. A grin

Slowly crept on his face as he stared blindly down the street. The three other teens

stopped and turned around to watch. Kiba glanced carelessly over his shoulder and

Brajan smiled, anticipating what Naruto would do next. "Naruto?" Hinata questioned in

her small yet curious voice.

"Shhh!" Naruto said as he listened carefully. "You hear that?" There was music

playing now. Most likely from some side band consisting of an accordion, a violin, and

other instruments that made the Italian sound. "When the world seems to shine like

you've had to much wine that's amore!" Naruto sang along. Hinata burst into a fit of

giggles at his Italian impersonation. "May I have this dance?" He ask with a crooked

smile. Hinata grinned as she dropped her bags and grabbed his hand. The stepped into the

waltz position and started skipping off beat down the street. Hinata could bearly keep her

feet right because she was laughing so hard at their foolishness. Naruto bantered on about

how he usually was drunk for this kind of behavior. They let go of each other as they

rounded the corner still laughing. They came to a jogging hault as they caught their

breathe. Naruto bent over with his hands on his knees. The minute his head was down a

kunai hit the wall behind him where his forehead was. Hinata's breathe was knocked out

of her as Naruto flung himself at her midsection from the side. He dashed back around

the corner with her slung over his shoulder. He set her down in front of Kiba and Brajan

who were already aware of their visitors. "We got a problem.." Naruto hissed as masked

figures surrounded them from every direction.


	5. opportunity to die

Chapter 5: another opportunity to die

Property of Kishimotto

The four teens backed up slowly into each other. Hinata's eyes darted wildly from each mask to the next. Her breathing grew rapid as she broke out into a cold sweat. '_so this is it_' she thought to herself._ 'This is where I'll die…'_ She drew a sharp breathe and her body grew tense as she waited for the first blow. Instead she heard a shrill whistle break through the air. She snapped her head around to see Kiba with his fingers in his mouth still whistling. She could hear a light rumble and sure enough there was Akamaru. He landed in front of her, snarling and snapping his teeth and the surrounding figures.

Hinata looked closer at the masks they wore and gasped as she saw the familiar sign on it. The winged arrow of the Ohamu clan. They all brought the circle to a tighter squeeze as each one of the boys took their fighting stance. Ready to lay down there lives for the Hyuga blood line. Exactly what they were raised for.

"I swear to God I heard something!" a voice came from around the corner. The voice was followed by the pitter patter of approaching feet and soon a tall blonde girl was standing there. "Shikamaru, come quick! Some thing's going on!" A boy with a brown pony tail strolled lazily up next to her. He immediately straightened up when he saw the situation.

"What's going on here?" he asked sternly. Two more people approached. One was tall and round with fiery red hair. Another was a girl with braided black hair down to her elbows. Five of the masked figures jumped out towards the four kids standing at the entrance of the ally way. Quickly the large one expanded so he filled up the entrance of the ally way and blocked the rest from view as the soldiers bounced off his rock hard belly.

"Nice one Choji!" Called the black haired girl. Her and Shikamaru jumped up from behind his shoulders. The blonde flipped high over Choji's head and landed gracefully between Naruto and Brajan. The two others ran to help as they entered the small circle. Choji poofed back to normal and trotted over next to Akamaru. "I'm Surya by the way.." said the black haired girl. "This here is Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino!" They all nodded their heads still facing the onslaught of soldiers.

"Enough of this!" cried one soldier. "kill them all except Hyuga!"

And so it began. Soldier after soldier filed in to fight against the teens. With fifteen soldiers most of them had to take two on at the same time. As Shikamaru froze three at a time with his shadow possession jutsu, Surya ran swiftly in front of them with her arm extended and what seemed to be a knife protruding from her wrist. She slit each throat and Shikamaru let his jutsu fall with the soldiers. Three down and twelve to go.

Hinata stood protected by Akamaru as kunai and shuriken were slung just an inches from her nose. Three oversized gray dogs came bounding in front of them and challenged Akamaru with their gleaming teeth and arched backs. They were a good size smaller than Akamaru so soon all four were tumbling across the ground. Slashing, biting, and clawing at each others throats.

Choji would throw a fist ten times bigger than normal size in every direction and Ino was starting chaos and confusion by turning each ally against one another. Hinata started to count down the numbers of people. Two more dead and ten to go. All of a sudden not one but five Narutos ran fast with a chorus of "excuse me's." They all took on a different soldier while right behind them Brajan whipped out his Fuuma Shuriken once again and started up the two metal windmills. Ten, nine, eight… Hinata's face started to lighten as she watched the numbers of soldiers drop. But it never lasted. She heard a grunt of pain fallowed by a groan and a thud. When she had turned she saw Surya hit the floor with blood pouring from her stomach. A soldier stood over her with a sword, gleaming red of the young girls blood.

"No…" Hinata whispered. As she watched the girl slowly bleed to her death. She was jolted back into reality when she felt something against her back. "More are coming. We're making a run for it, let's go!" Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped off to the top of the building with Akamaru in close pursuit. With one more jump Akamaru came bounding up under them so they were safely seated on his back. Hinata looked over her shoulder to see all of the teenagers scatter, leaving the soldiers confused at there sudden abandonment. Naruto threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached into the midst of soldiers. The ally way exploded into a pit of fire and smoke, Surya's body lying somewhere beneath.



Hinata laid with her arms around Kiba's waist and her head resting on his back. She watched the night lit world swim by threw strands of hair. She would feel a stray tear every once in a while but didn't mind to wipe it away. She didn't bother to look up when Akamaru slowed to a stop and the gently crash of waves could be heard. She did however lift her head when she hear Ino's voice. She had thought they hadn't fallowed.

"Poor Surya…" Ino whispered. Her blue eyes shimmered, glazed over with tears. She took a deep shaky breathe as Shikamaru walked up behind her and rubbed her back.

"It's ok" he murmured. "We are Chunin of Konoha, and being so every day is just another opportunity to die. To protect, it's what we live for. Even if it means our lives."

Ino nodded but still turned around and sobbed against his chest. He didn't reject her. Instead he just held her as he watched over her head to stare at Kiba. Kiba jumped of Akamaru, leaving Hinata behind. He walked over towards Shikamaru and stopped abruptly in front of him. Ino let go and pulled herself to stand beside him still sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Who was that?" Shikamaru asked in a flat voice. "Why were they after you?"

Kiba didn't hesitate to answer. " They're soldiers of the Ohamu clan and they're only mission is to kill this girl behind me."

Shikamaru raised one eyebrow. "What's so special about her?" Hinata flushed and started twirling her fingers around each other as she watched the two men talk.

Kiba turned around and walked over to Hinata. He helped her off her perch but still stood close protectively. "Shikamaru is it? Shikamaru meet Hinata Hyuga. The first daughter of the Hyuga main branch and heiress of her fathers fortune. Also, the very last Hyuga" Hinata's face only reddened at the overly eccentric introduction.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and Ino gasped. "You're from the Hyuga clan? I knew there had been a rivalry between you and the Ohamu clan but I never thought it would go this far." Ino said quietly with sympathetic eyes. Hinata only nodded her head before noticing something unusual. Her eyes darted from each person. Next to her was Akamaru and Kiba. Across from her was Ino and Shikamaru. To the right was Naruto with some of their bags and Brajan staring out to the sea thoughtfully. But where was Choji?

"Hey.." Hinata piped up. "Where did that Choji guy go?" She continued to look around so she didn't see the nervous glance passed between Shikamaru and Ino. When she finally looked back at them Ino was watching her feet and Shikamaru was scratching his head and pretending to be distracted by the stars up above.

"Well" Ino said quietly still staring at her shoes. "Surya was kind of Choji's girlfriend so…" She trailed off knowing that the sentence didn't have to be finished.

"Oh," Hinata said shortly. "I see." There was a thick silence that lingered in the air before Shikamaru broke it with a deep sigh.

"It's not really fair what you're going through right now.." he started, locking eyes with Kiba once again. "So if you ever need backup again you know where to find us."

Kiba took a deep bow as he murmured his thanks. Hinata hugged Ino and Shikamrau greatfully and bid them goodbye. With a blink of an eye they were gone.

"Brajan," Kiba said turning to stare at him. His eyes were hard and his voice was monotone. "due to recent complications we have to go to our second whereabouts. You know what to do." A wide grin spread across Brajan's face as he jogged to the edge of the sea. He bent his knees and with one powerful kick he was soaring up into the air. He flew higher and higher until abrupty stopping and turning so he was facing the ocean. He shot even faster down like a rocket plummeting to the Earth. On his way down he did a complication of hand signs fallowed by a quick jolt of both hands. Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped at what she saw before her.


	6. guardian angel

Chapter 6: guardian angel

Hinata gasped at the bubble that exploded from the water. It was the size of a two story house except for transparent, floating, and had a grinning Brajan sitting on top. He smiled down at Hinata with his arms crossed in triumph. "What do you think?" he called down.

"I-I… what?" Hinata said still staring and the bubble dripping in water. "Why isn't it popping from under you?" She asked with wide eyes.

Naruto laughed as he picked up the bags he managed to grab on their way out. "Brajan has been training with water style jutsu ever since he could crawl! He's a master- believe it!" He walked to the edge of the water before looking over his shoulder at Hinata. "Oh and the bubble has a thin layer of chakra covering it. We can expel more chakra if need be to make the bubble stronger." He leaped up to the top of the bubbled and settled himself right beside Brajan. Brajan waved his hand over the top of the bubble and a hole big enough to fit Naruto appeared. Brajan jumped in after him beckoning to Kiba and Hinata.

"Come on" Kiba said as he scooped Hinata into his arms. She yelped as he took off at full speed and didn't slow down as they approached the bubble. Instead he continued to run up the side of the bubble, parallel to the ground. She clutched on to him as they made there approach to the top. Akamaru wasn't far behind as he came bounding up beside them. Akamaru was the first to jump through the hole and Kiba set Hinata gently on the edge of it. "Jump and Naruto or Brajan will catch you." He said softly. She nodded her head and right before the jumped she looked up to Kiba's face. He was staring at the moon with a look of bitter disdain covering his eyes, making them dark and murderous. She gazed over at the moon to see what was so vile about it but couldn't seem to find a thing wrong with it. As she slipped in through the hole she never took her gaze off of Kiba. As she fell into Naruto's arms. She could have sworn she saw Kiba say "just three more days."



Hinata sighed as she watched the ocean pass by. About an hour ago Brajan had sunk the giant bubble just a few feet beneath the surface in the middle of the ocean. She rolled over on her sleeping cot to stare at the water covered sky. Through the blackness she could see small specks of stars but the lightest bright was the moon. The moon… why did Kiba act so strange about it? What could it possibly mean?" She sat up and scanned over the sleeping bodies. Over all she could hear Naruto snoring and could see Brajan sprawled across the floor. Kiba was in the far corner of the bubble leaned against its surface with his head bowed. She watched as his chest gently rose and sunk at the deep lull of sleep. Hinata smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. She could barely see his eyes through his messy hair but still admired how calm and serene he looked when he was sleeping.

'_I wonder of he was this at peace back home.'_ She gasped in sudden realization and closed her eyes to hold back the tears. '_home…'_ She took a deep shaky breathe and closed her eyes as she felt two tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry.." She heard a quiet voice say. She opened her eyes and her cheeks reddened as she felt someone's hand cupping her jaw bone, thumb wiping away her tear. She sat up quickly so she was eye level with Kiba. Well almost, he was taller then her. She looked down at her lap and blinked a couple times as his hand dropped back to his side.

"S- sorry" She stuttered in embarrassment.

"For what?" Kiba asked curiously. "crying over your lost family? That's nothing to be sorry for."

Hinata blushed even harder (who knew it was possible) and she blinked holding back tears of embarrassment. "yeah that was stupid to say, sorry. I mean no! I'm not sorry- I mean..ooh!" She huffed as she buried her face in her hands. Right now all she wanted was to disappear. She could hear Kiba muffle a laugh so he wouldn't wake up the others. When she finally peered up he was staring right at her with a crooked smile and raised eyebrows. '_he's so cute..' _she thought to herself. She yelped at the thought and buried her face back into her hands. Kiba had to pull his knees up and bury his face between them so he wouldn't laugh. When he finally looked up with a grin on his face that brought a sparkle to his eyes. Hinata just had to smile.

"There's that smile." He said his face softening.

Hinata frowned and furrowed her brow in frustration. "Wait, how did you get over here? I closed my eyes for no more than two seconds."

Kiba glanced over his shoulder to where he was sitting and shrugged. "I have to be fast. You heard Naruto talking about Brajan earlier. We all have been training since we were four." He said it as if it where no big deal but Hinata stared at him with her mouth forming a perfect O. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Why do you look so surprised? We're all trained for something as we get older. What do you think the point of school is? It trains us for our future jobs." Hinata opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it when she realized she couldn't argue with that logic. "My job was to protect you. So, my training was, in a way, my school."

"You mean to protect my family." Hinata corrected.

"No, to protect you."

"Just me?"

"The one and only!"

" And the rest of my family?"

"Had other guardians."

"So in a way," Hinata said looking away into the black sea. "You're my guardian

angel?"

Kiba blushed as he looked up into the sky. "If you want to put it that way, then yes. I am." He said quietly. "The others," he said glancing over at the sleeping boys and back. "Where kind of like… your backup angels." He said settling on a name.

"Wow," Hinata whispered. "Why haven't I noticed it before?" she asked curiously.

"I just came of age to protect you." Kiba mumbled starring past her with questioning eyes. Hinata turned her head in time to see what he was watching so inquisitively. She gasped as she saw a giant black form come creeping closer and closer. All of a sudden another one was visible. Then another and another. Once they got into plain view an excited and almost childishly expression over took Hinata's face.

"Killer Whales!" she whispered enthusiastically. The whales started circling around the bubble in lazy circles occasionally moaning into the deep sea. It was usually met by other whales farther off. Hinata's eyes never left their rhythmic swimming as they slid just above the bubble's surface. She lay back on her cot and continued to watch, mesmerized. After a few seconds her gaze shifted to Kiba who was sitting beside her head. He smiled at the whales too but almost sorrowfully. Then his smile snapped into a frown as if something had just occurred to him.

"Good night Lady Hinata" he said quietly as he stood up and in the flash of an eye was on the other side of the room huddled up again.

"Good night Kiba" Hinata yawned as dreams started to win the war over her body. Instead of dreaming about her family like expected, she dreamed about Kiba instead.


	7. prince charming

Chapter 7: Prince Charming

Property of Masashi Kishimotto

"BE CAREFUL DUDE!"

" SORRY!"

Hinata woke with a jolt that threatened to fling her in the air. She shoved the strands of hair from her face as she whipped her head around violently trying to figure out what was happening. She saw Brajan with his hands firmly planted on the bubble with a strained expression. Naruto and Kiba looked terrified as they sat where they had been flung onto the floor. With another thrust and a scream from Brajan they were soaring through the air. The four of them screamed in unison as they came crashing down into the water on the edge of the shore. With a splash and a grunt they all toppled over. Hinata shook her head and groaned as she sat up on her knees. The bubble bobbed up and down as it floated on the tip of the water.

"what did you just do?!" she asked, out of breathe. She scanned the room and noticed all the bags were packed including her own. She stood on wobbly knees before feeling hands tightly gripping each of her elbows. On her right was Naruto and on her left was Kiba. Naruto ran to the bags and gathered them in his arms in a hurry.

"What's he doi_eeeeeeee!_" Hinata squealed as the bubble burst from under them. She covered her head with her arms but she never felt the cold water slip over her. When she looked up Kiba was starring down at her with one eyebrow raised, holding her in his arms.

"**MOTHER FUCKER COCK SUCKEN GOD DAMN IT SON OF A BITCH**!" Naruto howled as he trudged through the water, barely able to carry all the bags. He huffed as he through down the bags and turned around to glare at Brajan who was standing innocently with his arms raised in a shrug.

"Sorry!" Brajan said with an uneasy smile.

"It had to be done Naruto." Kiba said before Naruto could go on a rant.

Naruto opened and shut his mouth again as he thought and rethought what he was going to say. "Well he could have made a lot more of a smoother landing."

"I'm a bit rusty ok?" Brajan snapped. Hinata nodded back and forth between the two. It was going to be a brawl.

"GUYS!" Kiba yelled as the two started to stomp towards each other. "Don't stray from the mission.."

They both took one last glare at each other before taking off in opposite directions.

"Damn…" Hinata whispered as she watched the two.

"Just a bad day." Kiba shrugged.

Hinata nodded as she looked Kiba up and down. She could only see down to his knees because he stood in the murky water. "Um Kiba…" Hinata said as she starred down at her knees which were pressed up against his chest as he held her bridal style. Kiba looked away with the slightest blush on his face as he walked out of the water. He put her gently down and stooped to pick up some of the bags. Naruto came creeping out from behind a tree and came over hesitantly to Kiba. He grabbed the other bags which was obviously his way of saying sorry. Brajan was just ahead of them leaning against a tree. He walked off and disappeared between the oaks and Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, what about the road?" she said slightly panicked.

"We have to avoid main roads as much as possible." Kiba said coolly.

"ooh.. " Hinata said as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

She didn't know how long, but it had felt like hours had passed in silence. The worst part about it was that it probably had been hours that they had been walking. Her legs felt worn and tired as she tripped over twigs and got her hair tangled in the occasional branch. It put her in a sour mood so whenever someone tried to make conversation with her she would ignore them or give a short, curt answer to their questions. Three times they stopped. The first time when Kiba saw Hinata rubbing her soar feet an idea sparked in his mind. In a matter of five minutes they were off again with Hinata now riding on Akamaru's back. Her mood swung back to normal in a matter of minutes and everyone seemed to be in a lighter mood. By the way Naruto and Brajan were teasing and joking around she realized that they had forgiven each other and that these little moments weren't rare.

Then she thought of how long she would have to put up with it. The future loomed in front of her like a black hole sucking them all in. '_how long will we be running for? Till we're all dead? Is that their plan? What about when we run out of ammunition? What will happen to me…' _The thoughts flooded into Hinata's mind faster than she could comprehend them. She closed her eyes and held her breathe for a second before acting like she was normal once more. She was good at that, acting normal. She had to act happy at some of the dullest parties her parents would drag her to.

It was starting to get dark and they knew they had to pull over for the night. When they found a clearing they started a fire. Hinata was the first to call the hot spring that Naruto had found while stumbling through the woods doing god knows what! Hinata knew exactly what to do if she was attacked in the hot tub. She would do what she did best: run like a son of a bitch. To her luck, she wasn't attacked. Instead her quick ten minute bath was quite relaxing and much needed. She sat rapped in a towel of the rock my the water. She lightly rubbed her wet hair with another towel. She dipped her feet back into the spring as she sighed in sheer pleasure. She pulled them out and hopped of the rock. She had to leave pronto. The sooner she was back the safer. She dropped her towel and let it pool around her ankles. She picked up each article of clothing one by one until she was clothed. She held her short sleeve jacket and her towels in her hands as she stepped through the bushes. When she came back into the clearing the three boys were already waiting, towels in hand.

Hinata blushed as she dropped her towels on her bag near by. "S- sorry for taking so long." She whispered.

"No big deal." Naruto excused as he smiled brightly. He stepped between trees and disappeared with Brajan right behind him. Kiba stopped between the trees and turned to look at Hinata. He smiled but she knew all too well that it was fake.

"Since we're in an open space I'm going to be patrolling the area around our perimeter." He said still watching her intensely "You probably won't see me much tonight." He finished.

Hinata panicked. "What? But I needed to talk to you about stuff! I need to know what's going to happen… I have so many questions I-I…" she trailed off as she took a couple steps closer.

"Meet me somewhere." Kiba said it less than a favor and more as a demand. "I'll leave you a not when you wake up. Just fallow it and it'll lead you to me." With that said he disappeared between trees.

Hinata stood stupidly staring after them. She sunk down to her knees and started fingering the necklace she had gotten for her birthday. She sighed as she rolled over onto a pillow that was laying near by. She starred into the fire still rubbing the diamond. She childishly smiled to herself as she bit her bottom lip. It was almost like a date! She shook her head and flushed at her own stupidity. A date? What was she thinking? She just had a couple questions. If anything it might end up in a fight. She rolled over and did her best not to think about Kiba. She failed miserably as she floated back into another Kiba based dream. This time she was locked away in a castle and Kiba was saving her. Just like any princess movie. A regular old prince charming.


	8. what will happen?

Chapter 8: what would happen?

Property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Hinata sat with her back against one of the trees. She watched the burnt out fire as she sat in the shade of the leaves. The light trickled down onto her face through small gaps in the branches. She rolled her head to the side to watch Naruto munching on the apple that was his breakfast and Brajan starring off into an obviously deep trail of thought. She didn't dare snap him out of it in fear that the last morning would replay. She sat up as inconspicuously as possible but she still didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a mouth full of apple. He didn't look too curious, he actually looked more interested in the apple.

"Oh, I'm j-just going to find Kiba-kun." She said quietly as she picked up her bag in a hurry. She stepped quickly over a bush and between trees until she couldn't be seen.

Naruto turned around to stare at where she had walked away. "Psst, Akamaru!" he whispered. Akamaru lifted his head and his ears perked at his name. "Fallow Hinata until she reaches Kiba. Come back if she does." He whispered. Akamaru quickly scrambled to his feet with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He bounded through the trees after Hinata, happy to finally have something to do.



Hinata brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she pulled it out and put it back again. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a second. She opened them and smoothed her dress. She had changed to a white halter dress that ended mid-thigh. She spun around and let the end of the dress dance around her before falling back to her legs once more. She looked over herself for the last time before picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Right." She said to herself. "Just a couple questions and that's all." She walked away with renewed confidence that only lasted about 15 seconds before she pulled out the note he had left her. She obediently walked to the hot spring and took a left. She walked in a straight line until she saw the red string he had tied to a tree. This is where she was suppose to take a sharp left and keep walking till she found another string. When she arrived she peered down at the note for the next set of directions. There weren't any. "WHAT?" she yelled outraged. She quickly looked both ways to see if anyone had heard her outburst. She huffed as she crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground. Right before she turned around to leave she noticed something. There was an arrow etched onto a tree nearby. She approached the tree and saw that it was pointing just beyond some branches with light shyly peeping out between leaves.

She stepped through the branches and straight down a hill. She never fell but still stumbled all the way down until she got to the bottom. She screamed as she fell to her hands and knees. She stood up and dusted her knees off and whipped her hands on her bag. She looked up and gasped. A field of elbow-high, golden grass swayed before her. It was beautiful and had a warm feel to it. She started to walk, turning her head every which way to fully absorb the beauty of it all. Surrounding her were trees but on one side was the most spectacular view of the mountains she had ever seen.



Akamaru came sniffing around the corner just in time to see Hinata fall between two branches. At first he stood stupidly but soon enough came running up behind her. He peered out through the leaves and saw her dusting off her knees. He cocked his head to the side as he surveyed the land before him. He saw an indent in the grass and knew that was where Kiba was waiting. He peered down to where Hinata walked into the grass going the complete opposite direction. He came sliding down the mountain and ran through the thick golden rods to where Hinata was. He circled arounder her a couple times to get her attention. "Akamaru? What's a matter boy?" she asked. Akamaru took off in the direction Kiba was with Hinata fallowing in close pursuit. He took a sharp left right before he ran into Kiba and ran faster and faster to the point he was a white blur.

Hinata stopped when she saw him take off but was easily distracted by the indent in the grass. She pushed her way through until she found Kiba. He was lying in the grass with his eyes closed and one leg propped up. He had one arm over his stomach and the other under his head. She walked quietly to his side before sitting down next to him. She sat her bag down and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She bit her lip and clasped her hands together firmly to prevent the urge to reach out and grab him. She didn't want to disturb his sleep.

"I'm awake you know. And well aware of the holes you're boring into my body with your eyes." He mumbled.

Sleep disturbed, it was no use. "Oh" she said shortly as she looked away into her lap. Who knew she actually had the will power to rip her eyes away from his perfectly sculpted chest! She rolled her thumbs around each other, feeling like a complete pervert. When she had the courage to look back she saw he had propped himself up on his elbows and had a crooked smile plastered onto his tan face. She had forgotten every question she was determined to ask him when she got there. Instead she just shifted her body so she was sitting next to him. He laid back down in the position he was in earlier only now he had a smile on his face.

"Sorry," he said "the sun just feels so good I couldn't resist." She smiled down at him as she rested herself on one of her elbows, facing towards him. She was eventually laying flat with her head resting against her arm. He had his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and she didn't even feel slightly ashamed at admiring his god given beauty. Would he feel as good as he looked? Without thinking she reached her hand out and stroked his arm. She froze up instantly as she realized what she did. She kept her gaze locked at his closed eye lids that never changed expression. As if he could read her mind he shrugged to show her he didn't care. She continued with only the slightest hesitation. She found herself tracing veins and muscles in his arms and drawing lazy circles with her finger as well. "So," he started. "What did you want to ask me?" there was a reluctant ring to his voice though he tried to hide it.

"I can't even remember." She said quietly. Kiba propped himself on one of his elbows and starred down to Hinata. He seemed to be thinking something much deeper than he let on. There was a mist of sadness covering those perfect brown eyes of his. Hinata watched him curiously as he continued to stare at her. Not that she minded the attention. He moved a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He held his hand there to where he was cupping her jaw once more just like when he had whipped her tears away that second night. He even moved his thumb over her flawless, pale cheek even though there was nothing there. The looming sadness in his eyes seemed to grow more and more intense until Hinata couldn't stand it anymore. "Kiba…" she whispered. He pulled his hand away and laid back down in the same position only this time his arms that was previously on his stomach was now by his side.

Hinata inched closer to where she was staring at his cheek and their bodies where touching ever so much. He starred off at passing clouds as she continued to rub his arm. Eventually she slid her hand into his and instead of pushing her away he squeezed her hand tightly. Hinata sighed deeply. She knew what she had to do. She wasn't what he needed at the moment. What ever he was going through she would only make it worse. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I won't bother you anymore." She whispered. She was about to leave before her emotions took the best of her. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before getting to her kness. When she turned to grab her bag she felt a hand grab her elbow. She was flung back towards Kiba, now lying half way on his chest. Both his hands were firmly holding her elbows in place as he starred sternly into her eyes. The sadness was replaced with something else now, panic maybe?

"What ever gave you the idea you were bothering me?" he asked quietly.

Hinata blinked in confusion for a second before shaking her head to regain her composure. "Well, if you want me to stay I will. I just figured you would want me gone." His hands loosened and she rested on his chest with one of his arms drapped around her back.

"Never…" he whispered. Hinata wasn't sure if he had actually intended her to hear that but either way, she did.

After a while kiba moved his free hand to form a pillow once more behind his head. He started to run his fingers through the end of her hair as he delved back into thought. "Kiba.." Hinata asked hesitantly as she watched the grass sway back and forth around them.

"Hmm?"

"What would happen if.."

"If?"

"Never mind…"

"If what Hinata?"

"If.." Hinata hesitated for a while before closing her eyes in defeat of her emotions. "If I fell in love with you."


	9. all is fair in love and war

Chapter 9: all is fair in love and war

Property of Kishimoto

It was strained, quite, and still. Just what Hinata had feared. He stopped playing with her hair immediately. He became deathly still and all that could be seen or heard was the swaying of the grass. He took a deep breathe and spoke in a level and controlled voice. "You shouldn't. It's not right, or safe for that matter."

She tilted her head up and rested it on his chest as he stared down at her. "Why would I care about that?" She asked confused. He looked shock and his eyes widened amazed. "My family's dead, I'm the target of one of the most powerful clans in the world, and I'm on the move with 2 Ritalin needing boys and you. Naruto the most of the two..."

Kiba looked down at her still shocked before his mouth started to twitch with a suppressed smile. Soon enough he flung his head backwards and squeezed his eyes shut in fits of hysterical laughter. "You are…" Kiba said as he tried his hardest to regain his composure. "the most complicated, strange, perplexing girl I've ever met! You never seize to amaze my Hinata Hyugga." He grinned down at her.

Hinata huffed in frustration. "Not exactly the answer I was looking for _or _even the answer I was expecting."

Kiba's eyes ,once again, were hazed over with confusing. "Weren't the answers the same?" He asked curiously.

Hinata scrunched her face as she looked away contemplating if she should tell him the truth. "Well," she began "I expected you to pretty much hate me after that." She said throwing a half hearted laugh in there to lighten the moment. She failed miserably. "And what I wanted…. You're a smart kid. Think hard enough and you can figure it out. But not too hard or else you'll hurt yourself!"

There it was again. The same heavy silence that they experienced before. "You know you still haven't gotten an answer." Kiba mumbled. Hinata looked up at him wondering what he was thinking.

"So what is it then?" She asked quietly. "What I want or what I expe-AH!"

Kiba rolled her over with her arms pinned over her head. "What makes you so expectant that I would hate you?" He asked with a stern look. Before she could say anything his lips were locked with hers. Everything seemed to swim around her. She shut her eyes and returned the favor gladly. He slid his hands off her wrists as she swung them around his neck. He kept himself propped up by his elbow and his other hand holding her face steady. He pulled his hands down to her waist so when he sat up she came with him, straight onto his lap. When they finally broke apart they kept there faces close, there foreheads touching. They didn't stop staring at each other until their mouths were crushed together again. Hinata wanted to hang on, hang on and never let go. When they ended it again she moved back and sat with her hands on his shoulders. "So does this mean you love me?" She asked playfully.

He cocked his head back with a laugh. "More than you know." He said as he smiled with that same crooked smile. "But it still doesn't change the fact that we shouldn't be doing this." He said as his smile disappeared.

"All is fair in love and war and we're in love." Hinata said quietly. "And war just seems so far away that it's not real." She said even more quiet. They continued their ever famous staring contest when both were determined to win their battle. "We'll figure it out." She said with a small smile.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers. "I hope you're right." He said with a sigh. "Come on." She slid of his lap as he stood up and held his hands out for her. She took them and he easily stood her up.



Brajan and Naruto sat facing each other with a pile of cards between them. "You know Texas Hold 'Em would be more fun if we actually had chips instead of twigs, leaves and rocks!" Brajan grumbled.

"Yeah, and if we had more than two people playing." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "They have to be doing the dirty or something because they're taking waaay to long!" he complained.

"Watch your language Naruto Uzumaki!" Kiba laughed as he came stumbling through trees carrying a giggling Hinata on his back. Kiba dropped her down to her feet as she skipped over to Naruto and Brajan.

"What are we playing here?" she asked as she peered at their cards.

"Nothing." Kiba said sternly. "We have to get moving. We've been her _way_ to long."

Brajan and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement. They quickly packed the cards away in a bag before quickly hoping to their feet. They turned to walk into the woods with Akamaru fallowing them. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked. Even Hinata had turned to fallow them.

"Uhh… to the sand village?" Naruto questioned looking back over his shoulder. Even Brajan lookd shocked. Hinata turned around with a confused look on her face.

"We can't." He said with a slight shrug "That's exactly where they'll expect us to go."

Brajan and Naruto looked at each other with an agreeing look before turning around to fallow Kiba. Instead of walking in the back, Hinata now walked by Kiba's side. Right were she was suppose to be.


	10. The Third Night

Chapter 10: The third night

Property of Kishimoto

Within an hour Hinata was on Akamaru's back. They trudged along for hours as the sun started to recede behind the mountains. Hinata tried her best to ignore it but it just kept crawling back to her attention. Kiba was fidgety. He would glance left and right non stop and this scared her. When had he acted like this? Hinata gasped silently. '_two nights ago…'_ She stared at Kiba who would still glance over his shoulder every once in a while. '_Tonight's the third night'_ She bit her bottom lip as she starred up to the sun. It was setting and the sky was already turning a dull orange. She looked over at Kiba who still hadn't stopped. Where was he leading them? They had been fallowing Kiba with utmost confidence but even Hinata's started to falter. '_Men._' She thought to herself '_They never want to stop for directions!'_ She rolled her eyes as she started to play with Akamaru's long fur. The next thing she knew she was asleep. And after that, awake again! Her sleep had been rudely interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Where are we going?" He questioned sternly. "We've been walking non-stop and you're the only one who knows where we are!"

Kiba sighed as he kept a patient outlook. "You'll find out eventually. It's all part of the plan." He said coolly as he never broke his steady stride.

Unlike Kiba Naruto stopped and Brajan even came to a halt next to him. "What do you mean plan? Who's plan, yours? Yeah well I'd like to be in on it god damn it! We don't even know where the hell we're going!"

Kiba now stopped as Akamaru came closer to his side. "You'll find out eventually." He repeated with a ring of irritation in his voice. "Stay calm.." He commanded with a little more bit as he starred at Naruto over his shoulder.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything.." Brajan said in his quiet French accent "but I fully agree with Naruto. If we don't know what's going on how will we be able to function as a team?" He asked now daring to bring his eyes to meet Kiba's glare.

"As a team, I am your captain. And as your captain you will take my orders." Kiba hissed sharply. His eyes were dark and hazy, Hinata didn't like it. "Know I order you, I repeat, _order_ you to fallow without further interrogation." He said before turning to continue on their journey.

There was a stiff awkward silence that lingered longer than it was welcomed to. After the realization of having no choice the three set off behind Kiba. Akamaru had his tail tucked firmly under his legs and didn't dare approach his master. After a few minutes of silence Hinata turned to look at Brajan and Naruto. Brajan was looking away annoyed as ever. Naruto how ever kept a steady gaze on the back of Kiba's head. He broke it to meet Hinata's stare. She could tell by his expression that Kiba never acted like this before. He had been so sweet down at the field but now it was like a whole other person.

After a few more hours of restless traveling Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. "We'll stop here for the night." He said curtly. No one objected after the previous conversation. After dropping all the gear the team settled down but Kiba's foot never stopped tapping, his finger's never stopped twitching, and his eyes never stopped searching. After a long breathe Kiba stood slowly and turned his back on them. I'm going to get a visual on our surrounding." He said without turning around. "I'll be back." He whispered before heading off into the darkness. Hinata wanted to run after him but she kept her place. It was quite and uncomfortable as the three sat there starring in different directions. Naruto finally decided to break the tension between them.

"I wonder when Kiba will be back…" He whispered as he met Hinata's eyes.

" It's only been fifteen minutes Naruto" Brajan said watching Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably where he sat under Brajan's gaze. "I know but what do you think he possibly could be doing?" He slouched against a tree behind him and crossed his arms.

"Just wait Naruto.." Hinata reassured quietly. "He's exploring our surrounds. That's hardly anything to be stressed over." She said with a stern but soft voice.

The quietness swallowed them once more as Naruto sulked and Brajan and Hinata exchanged uneasy looks. Within twenty minutes Kiba appeared again with the same grave expression still present. "I found something." He said, eyes locked on Naruto and Brajan. "Come quick!" He turned as Naruto and Brajan scrambled to their feet. Hinata remained where she sat, stunned and staring and Kiba. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "You too, come on!" He held his hand out and she took it as he gently pulled her to her feet. He squeezed her hand gently before he let go and led the group through the forest. Every once in a while he would look at Hinata from the corner of his eye. She could tell there was something he wanted to do or say but wasn't going to.

Hinata wasn't paying much attention to their surrounds until she saw something familiar. There was a red string tied to a tree. This confused her until she realized that he had tied it there to tell how to get back. Her faith started to falter as things started to look more and more familiar even in the dark. She stopped when she saw another red string and nearby an arrow etched into a tree that pointed to some branches. She knew that right behind those branches was the field. They had walked all day in a giant circle… but why? Brajan and Naruto paid no attention as they continued to watch Kiba. She walked slowely behind them as Kiba stopped before the far too familiar branches. She came to a stop behind him as he grabbed the branches to push them back "Kiba?" she whispered but he didn't turn. Instead he grabbed her by the wrist and flung the branches by. He slid down the hill, pulling Hinata behind him. Brajan and Naruto came stumbling down the hill in their haste to fallow.

Hinata fell to her knees as they reached the bottom of the small hill.

"What the… Kiba?" She could hear Naruto say in a confused and slightly hurt voice. Kiba lifted Hinata to her feet and when she looked up she saw at least thirty soldiers of the Ohamu clan. In front of the soldiers stood their familiar leader, Hachi.

Hachi stepped forward with a sinister grin beneath his black cloak. "Good work Kiba. Now finish your job. Kill the girl."


	11. Silver Moon

The night was cold but Hinata was colder. The wind was harsh but her pain was no match. She felt stupid standing there next to him. How she had fallen for everything. Every cruel lie, ever kiss, every feeling. She hated herself for what she had fallen too. But as much as she hated herself she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She just couldn't… It only seemed right for him to kill her, proper even. Without her death on his hands the event would almost seem ironic. He had killed her but she was still alive… but not for long.

Chapter 11: silver moon

Property of Kishimoto

Hachi chuckled at the blank expression on Hinata's face. Her death would complete everything he had worked so hard for.

Kiba took a deep breathe before sliding his hand from Hinata's wrist. As he did so he slid it past her hand and squeezed it for a brief moment before dropping it to walk towards Hachi. Hachi's eyes widened as the small jester of affection. "Well then," He said with a fake pleased smile "You two have grown fond of each other have you?" He said with a twisted smile "Should make this whole ordeal a bit more interesting huh?" He chuckled as Kiba sneered in his direction.

"But why?" Naruto snapped "why Kiba? What's so special about that betraying son of a bitch?"

Hachi didn't have to answer. Brajan had most of it figured out. " We can't touch her." He said with sudden realization. "The necklace… no one can harm her." He said with wide eyes as he turned to look in Hinata's direction.

Hinata was taken aback. "Necklace? What neck-" She paused as she gently touched the diamond necklace that hung around her neck. The necklace that was given to every heir of the family. To every Hyugga that would carry on the bloodline.

Naruto nodded. "I see now." He grumbled. " That necklace keeps you protected Hinata. No one can harm you, almost like a shield."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why didn't I know this?" She whispered.

Brajan sighed. "We didn't realize you didn't know. You were suppose to find out the night of your sixteenth birthday but then…. after what happened. We didn't realize the information was never passed to you." Hinata was quiet as she waited for him to continue. " Kiba must have some way to get past the protection… some power that no one else possesses. Some kind of gift, don't you?" Brajan spat in disgust.

Kiba snarled at Brajan, like some kind of animal. "A gift is the last thing I would call it. A curse might be more appropriate." He growled. His teeth had a sharper edge and his eyes seemed to glisten with some form of madness. "I was chosen at birth… I didn't have a choice." It grew quite as everyone watched him shocked.

The only one who seemed unaffected was Hatchi. It can't be done until you're seventeen." He mused. We have about five minutes. Use it wisely" He smiled. "You can count it as a coming of age present."

Kiba ground his teeth in anger at Hachi's taunting.

"Well?" Naruto snapped. "You want to explain?"

Kiba didn't look at Naruto but instead watched Hinata. His eyes were deep with unending agony. "It's not my choice." He said, his voice barely audible. "I'm sorry."

Hinata looked away. She couldn't bare to look into his eyes any longer. She would drowned in the sorrow that was pooled beneath them.

"How did this come to be Kiba?" Brajan asked calmly.

Kiba sighed shakily as he closed his eyes. "The necklace she wears," He said as he glanced up at the diamond hanging from her neck. "It was made my a demon, one of the most powerful and greedy. They gave him unbelievable amounts of money and jewels to make it for them. But he likes nothing more than a human soul." He said with disgust. "_They_," He said as he turned to look at the Ohamu clan "offered my parents as a sacrifice to get from him a way to kill whoever had the necklace. For two human souls he took a part of his and placed it with in the depths of my own." Hinata gasped as she finally met his gaze. He had a demon living in him this whole time? "It's been growing." He said with an angry wring to his voice. "And in seventeen years it would be complete."

"Why didn't you run?" Naruto questioned angrily with his hands balled up into fists.

"He can't!" Hachi answered for him. "Only we can stop him!" He said as he pulled out a glass jar. "Once the demon takes over his body we have the power to suck it out with this." He said with a grin. "Besides, the only purpose the demon possesses is to kill the holder of the necklace. If he had run and turned into the beast he would turn right around and kill the girl only this way he won't roam the world as a monster." He ended his sentence with a slight chuckle.

"And you were there to make sure he didn't do anything tricky weren't you?" Hinata asked as anger started to boil beneath the surface. "You and Kakashi were the only two who ever saw over Kiba's training but in reality you were the one's who were spying and teaching him to kill." She said with tears of hurt and anger now streaming down her face.

Hachi just laughed at the display in front of him. "Kakashi is dead child!" He said amused. "He decided the way of the Hyuga's was better than Ohamu's so he was terminated with the rest of your clan." His smile faltered as he looked down at the watch that was on his wrist. The hood of his cloak shadowed his eyes so you could only see his nose and his face as it curled into a crooked smile. He chuckled lightly "Happy Birthday Kiba."

Kiba gasped in horror as he turned to the moon instead of towards Hachi.

'_The moon…_' Hinata thought as she watched him stare at it the way he had many times before. It started to glow a bright metallic silver as the seconds ticked by slowly. The silver of the moon reflected into Kiba's eyes that were soon glowing so bright his pupils couldn't be seen. Soon his whole entire body seemed to glow until every eye had turned from the radiant light. In a matter of seconds his agonizing cries turned into snarls and growls until a final roar rung through the air. The light dulled but never faded as everyone dared to look at Kiba again. Or at least what was left of him.

In his place was a nine foot tall demon dog with silver fur that had a lingering glow to it. His eyes were pitch black except for the glowing silver balls that were his pupils that darted from each person to the next. He had a black crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and his white fangs were barred and snarling. He whipped his head around until he found Hinata. His fur bristled as he arched his back. He threw his head up with a defining howl so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. He came bounding towards her and just before he reached her a tan blur flashed across his face.

He flung his head left and right as Akamaru held fast. With one mighty fling Akamaru was yanked from his place and was sent soaring through the air. He hit Brajan and sent him flying back as well. The impact of the giant dog and the ground knocked him out cold. Naruto ran as fast as he could to Hinata's side. He grabbed her arm and flung her behind him. He wasn't there before a bleeding Kiba slashed his paw in Naruto's direction. Kiba's claws hit Naruto and ripped his shirt along with his skin. He went skidding to the side, leaving Hinata in a disastrous mess. Kiba lowered his head slowly, his teeth bared. Blood was dripping down the sides of his snout from where Akamaru had grasped him with his fangs and claws. Soon they were eye level and Hinata's world went blank.

'_Here I will die_' She thought to herself '_by the hands of the man I love. No, by the demon that's within him'_ Her face changed with sudden realization. '_This demon has one purpose.. what happens if I take away that purpose.' _

She knew what she was about to do was risky and might not work but it was still worth a try. She yanked the necklace from her throat and threw it to the ground. She stomped on it and heard a crunch beneath her foot. Kiba stopped breathing for a second as all the murder in his black eyes went blank.

"Why isn't he killing her?" Hinata could hear Hachi say in distress.

Kiba backed away slowly his face confused and blank.

Hinata walked slowly towards the giant beast. She placed a hand on his front leg and soon enough he bowed his head to her level. She walked over the the front of his snout and looked into his perplexed eyes. "Kill them." She whispered to him. "Kill all members of the Ohamu clan here." His eyes grew less dazed as purpose started to fill them. They grew blood thirsty as he slowly turned to face the army. "Don't you understand?" Hinata asked mockingly. "You told him to kill the Hyuga that was protected by the necklace. Well what if there was no Hyuga protected by the necklace? What if there wasn't even a necklace?"

Hachi backed away in horror as the sneering demon drew closer and closer. "No!" He cried out in horror and distraught anger.

"Oh yes!" Hinata said cheerily. It was her turn to use the sarcasm. "All he simply needed was new orders."

"You bitch!" He screamed as Kiba pounced on top of him. The soldiers scattered in dismay as Kiba knocked them out one by one. Hinata ran after the bloody trail until she found Hachi. She rummaged through his coat until she found the jar. She fallowed Kiba on his killing spree until no one was left. He stood huffing and puffing as he searched for more to kill. He turned his head to Hinata expecting more orders. "Sleep," She said simply. "It's time for your rest." She opened the bottle and dog stood puzzled until he started glowing brighter and brighter. It all happened again only in reverse. The howls turned into cries and the light started to dim. When Hinata looked back Kiba was standing with his cloths tattered and torn and his eyes still glowing vibrant silver. The silver was sucked back into the moon and shot into the jar. Hinata closed it quickly and looked down at the glowing glass to see a pair of black eyes staring back. They closed slowely and faded into the silvery mass.


	12. restoration

Thanks to everyone for fallowing along with the story and given your views and highly welcomed criticism. And thank you loves-emo-guys-with-hair for OMFP because my friend and I use it ALL the time XD haha

Chapter 12:

Property of Kishimoto

"Kiba? Kiba, can you hear me?" A faint voice softly asked from far away. Slowly, Kiba started to come out of the blurred confusion that he was swallowed in. As the voice grew more pronounced so did the rhythmic throbbing of his head. Soon the light in the room was too much to bare so he made a weak attempt at bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. He groaned as the shade of his hand covered his face.

"I think that's a yes!" An overly excited voice yelled.

"Jesus Christ Naruto, **shut up!**" Kiba mumbled as his headache worsened with Naruto's voice. "Where am I?" He asked as he peered from around his hand.

"Here you go" said a very familiar French accent right before the lights started to dim.

Naruto's head popped in front of Kiba's vision with a grin spread across his excited face. "Dude you've been out for two days now!"

Kiba noticed the bandage that covered Naruto's bare chest. Naruto's injuries brought him back to the nightmare he had unknowingly lived. He sat up straight in bed but instantly fell back onto his pillow with a groan.

"Wouldn't try that again if I were you." Naruto joked even though he had a worried look in his eye.

"Your chest…" Kiba said weakly.

Naruto looked down as if he had just now noticed the bandages. "Oh that's nothing." He said with a smile "Just a scratch, that's all." Even through his optimistic smile Kiba could tell it was a lie.

He rolled his head over to face Brajan to examine him next. His head was bandaged, his arm was in a sling, and he had a matching patch on his left cheek just like Naruto. "What about you Brajan? Are you alright?" Kiba said worried.

"I'm fine." He said quietly. "The one you should be worried about is yourself at the moment! We're all bandaged up and Hinata doesn't even have scratch on her."

He barely had time to finish his sentence before Kiba shot straight up in his bed. He refused to let himself fall back again as he propped himself up with both hands. 'Hinata, where is she." He asked sharply.

As if summoned, Hinata walked through the door rustling through a basket she had propped on her hip. "Ok so I brought some more medicine in case his head hurts if he-" She stopped when she looked up and saw Kiba starring right back at her. "-wakes up." She gasped. It was quiet as Kiba and Hinata starred at each other unknowing of what to say.

Brajan cleared his throat in order to get Naruto's attention. When the gesture failed he sighed in frustration. "Naruto," He said in a cool, relaxed voice. "come with me, I have something to show you." He turned on his heels as Naruto scrambled to his feet.

"What his it Brajan?" Naruto asked, still not caught on. "Come on tell me!" He whined as his voice faded when he closed the door.

Hinata slowly walked towards Kiba never taking her eyes off of him. "I- I got you something." She said as she fished through the bag. She dropped the bag down by her feet as she pulled out a white bottle. "A nurse said this would make your head feel better in a matter of seconds." She dumped two small pills out into her hand and gave them to him with a bottle of water.

"Right." He said shortly as he took the medicine. "Thank you Lady Hinata." He threw his head back as he dumped the pills in his mouth and took a long sip of water. It was quiet for a moment longer as the two looked in opposite directions. "Wow, I feel better all ready." Kiba laughed after a minute or two.

"Good." Hinata said quietly as she smiled up at him.

"I'm so sorry." Kiba finally said with his head bowed. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I'll completely understand."

Hinata took a deep breathe as she watched him closely. She sat down on the side of the bed close to Kiba as she starred down into her lap.

It wasn't until her breathing became irregular and shaky that Kiba looked up to see tears fall onto clenched fist on her lap. "Hinata?" Kiba asked concerned.

She looked up, her cheeks streaked with tears and her eyes threatening to overflow. Without a warning she fell into his chest sobbing. He folded his arms around her tightly and didn't think he would ever have the will power to let her go.

"I was so scarred." She whimpered. "We thought the change in chakra was so drastic that your body wouldn't be able to take it. Almost no one's body could!" She cried. "I'm just happy you're still alive. I don't care what you did. I couldn't imagine if you would have died."

For the first time in a long time Kiba was speechless. He pulled himself back to lean against the back of the bed, pulling Hinata with him. After a couple more minutes Hinata's breathing became more regular and she had stopped crying completely.

"We're in the castle you know?" She whispered as she propped her head up to look into his eyes.

Kiba had been so consumed by Hinata that he hadn't even taken time to notice their surroundings. The smell, the walls, the colors were all so familiar. "What?" Kiba said astonished.

"Yup," Hinata said as she brushed the tear steaks away with her palm. "And guess who has to lead them." She mumbled, irritated. "I'm too young for this god damn it." She huffed.

"It's all so… sudden." Kiba said, still in shock.

"Things are going to be hectic around her for sure." Hinata said with more stability now. "The necklace is being mended back to its original form. Thank god it didn't break into too small of pieces. Then we have to have a big memorial for all that died. And after that _the crowning_." She said the last part with disdain.

"Crowning?" Kiba asked in alarm. "You can't lead this place?"

"Not alone I can't." She said as she sat up so she was facing him. "But I have people willing to help. All my blood relatives are gone, that doesn't mean he killed all of my family. Everyone who has remained faithful to the clan is like family to me."

"That's true..." Kiba said. He smiled as he pulled Hinata into a hug. "Besides, you always have me." He said as he kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head up and kissed him.

"Thank god for that." She whispered as she rested her head back onto his chest.

Like Hinata said, everything was hectic for the next few weeks. The castle had to be reconstructed, the memorial was held within the week of their arrival, new servants were hired, and the necklace was once again hanging around Hinata's neck. Last but not least Hinata became the officially the leader of the Hyuga clan and all the land they ruled over. The day she was crowned in front of all her subjects Kiba was by her side, no questions asked.

"You know," Hinata said without turning her head as she waved and smiled at her cheering people. "I'm eventually going to need some help ruling this place."

Kiba just laughed as he stepped closer and pulled her by the hip to his side. "Don't worry, that's in the near future." He said as they turned to walk back through the doors.

For the first time in years Hinata was not just satisfied with her life but was truly happy with it. She owed it all to Kiba, which is why she would love him with all her heart as long as she lived.

The End


End file.
